The One Where Hermione Finds Out
by Doxybite
Summary: (Part One of my 'Finding Out' trilogy)Harry lets it slip to Hermione that Ron is madly in love with her. Based on a very funny episode of Friends.
1. Dragon Eggs and Periwinkle Parcels

Chapter One: Dragon Eggs and Periwinkle Parcels

In a small flat in the centre of London, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were setting out party food in the brightly decorated living room.

Ginny's eyes skimmed over the table, packed with hundreds of snacks. She looked slightly harrassed, having cooked and set up decorations all day, her flaming red hair was astray and her clothes were covered with splashes of spilt food. "Okay, we've got the chips, the pizza-"

Luna walked over holding a large dish of freshly barbequed meat and placed it down on the table where she could find space. "The ground and cooked flesh of formally cute cows and chickens."

Ginny rolled her eyes so that Luna could not see her just as the door to the flat opened and Ginny's older brother Ron walked in carrying a large rucksack.

"Hi," he said, setting the rucksack down beside the sofa.

"Hello," Luna said, staring at Ron, "how long did you think this barbeque was going to last?"

"I'm going to India."

"Jeez," Luna said, picking up a chip, "you say one thing."

Ginny ignored Luna and addressed her brother, "You're going to India? Why?"

"It's just, well, it's a work thing. They have this dragon egg and we want the egg but they won't give us the egg. It's this whole big egg thing." Ron said dismissively, shrugging his shoulders.

"That sounds very fun," Luna said seriously, helping herself to another chip.

Ron stared at Luna for a moment and then turned to his sister, "Is Hermione here? I wanted to wish her Happy Birthday before I left."

"No," Ginny answered, rearranging plates on the table, "she's out with Steven just now."

"Oh." Ron said. He waited for as long as he thought was normal and then asked without trying to sound like he cared, "Who's Steven?"

"You know, the guy she met at that conference."

"No." Ron said, a bit too quickly.

"Well," Luna said, joining the conversation, "there was this guy that she met-"

"At a conference, right?" Ron interrupted, pressing for more information.

"So you _do_ know who he is?" Luna said, smiling at Ron.

There was a moments silence where Ron glared at Luna before he asked, "where's Harry?"

"He's out the back, watching the barbeque." Ginny replied, indicating the back door.

"Right, I'm gonna go say goodbye to him."

"Oh, Ron, tell him that egg story!" Luna said excitedly.

Ron sighed exasperatly and continued walking. He reached the back door and found Harry sitting on the bench outside with his broom on his lap, keeping a close eye on the cooking burgers.

"Hey, Harry."

"Oh, hi Ron, I thought I heard someone come in." Harry said, placing the broom against the wall.

"I have to go to India." Ron said, sitting down beside Harry on the bench.

"What? Why?"

"It's this work thing, they have this egg-"

Ron stopped and shook his head.

"You know what," he continued, "it doesn't matter. Do you know who Steven is?"

"No," Harry said, thinking for a minute, "why?"

"Well," Ron said, trying to appear casual, "Hermione's out with him just now-"

"Oh, right. Okay." Harry said knowingly.

"What? What did I say?"

"You need to forget about her Ron. Stop, you're killing yourself over this."

Ron tried to appear confused, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I'm sorry, I'm just looking out for you, mate," Harry said, patting Ron on the back, "if you're not going to say anything to her you need to stop beating yourself up over her. Go to India, eat Indian food."

"Yeah, I guess." Ron said depressingly, "just give her this for me, will you?"

He handed Harry a small parcel wrapped in periwinkle blue paper.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see that she gets it."

"Thanks, mate."


	2. Detective Kits and Realisations

Chapter Two: Detective Kits and Realisations

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were seated around the large table in the decorated living room talking and eating snacks.

"Acromantula's are only called that because of their very highly developed gymnastic skills."

There was a long pause as everyone stared at Luna confused after her random statement.

"You know, _acro_bat - _acro_mantula. I read it in a book somehwhere."

"What was it?" Hermione said heatedly, "a comic book?"

"Okay!" Ginny jumped up from the table to stop an arguement arising, "Hermione - I think it's time to open your presents!"

Luna picked a purple paper bag from the top of Hermione's present pile and handed it with great care to her, "this one is from me."

"Oh, thank you Luna," Hermione said, slightly taken aback as she took the present. "Well, it's heavy, it rattles," she said, sizing up and shaking the present. "It's......" she took a reasonably large box out of the bag and read it's title, " 'How to find a Snorkleback - Detective Kit'?"

Harry jumped in before Hermione began to lecture Luna on the non-existence of Snorklebacks, "Open the next one! This one's from Ron."

Hermione took the small, periwinkle covered box out of Harry's hands and opened it up. Her eyes widened and she was silent for a moment before saying, "Oh my goodness! He remembered!"

Ginny sat up to get a look in the box, inside was a small, and very delicate, silver necklace with a tiny heart hanging from it. "Remembered what?" she asked with curiousity.

"It was months ago," Hermione said, not once taking her eyes off of the necklace, "we were walking past this antiques store and I saw this necklace in the window and I told him that it was just like one my grandmother had when I was a little girl. I can't believe he remembered!"

"It's so pretty," Ginny said, also admiring it, "It must have cost him a fortune!"

"Oh come on Ginny!" Harry said, laughing a little, "remember that time when Ron told us that story about when he was a little boy and he fell in love with that girl that lived nearby and he used all of his pocket money to buy her as many sweets as he could?"

Hermione finally stopped looking at the necklace and, instead, looked at Harry, "What did you just say?"

There was an awkward silence as everyone, including Harry, realised what he had said. He looked nervously at the three girls who were watching him very closely.

"Em.....uh......sweets?" Harry asked, shrugging his shoulders as if nothing had happened.

"No," Hermione said, screwing her eyebrows in concentration, "no. The...em...the _love_ part?"

Harry looked down at his empty bowl as if he could find a suitable answer in there before he eventually stuttered, "Well, I.....em....fla..."

Hermione turned away from him and stared into space, for she understood completely now anyway, "Oh my _god_!"

Harry, clearly annoyed with himself, put his head in his hands and muttered, "No, no, no, no, no!"

"That's good Harry," Luna said comfortingly, "If you keep doing that it will turn back time."


	3. Paper Swans and Fetching Coats

Chapter Three: Paper Swans and fetching coats

Hermione was pacing the living room of her and Ginny's small, South London flat, thinking about the huge discovery.

"Hermione, please stop! You're making me dizzy," Harry said, rubbing his head. He was in a snappy mood all of a sudden, due to it being his fault that Hermione knew about Ron's feelings for her.

"I don't believe this!" she said, ignoring Harry and quickening her speed, "this is unbelievable!"

"This is really, _really_ huge!" Ginny said, she was sitting on the sofa, a blue party hat sitting at an angle on her head.

"No! It's not!" Harry said, working himself into a panic, "It's small, it's tiny, it's miniscule! Forget I said anything! It never happened!"

Luna paused from her work folding Hermione's used wrapping paper into a tiny swan and looked up at them all, "I personally don't think our lives will ever be the same again."

"Is there a mute button on this woman?!" Harry snapped angrily, waving his hand towards Luna.

"I think it's great!" Ginny smiled at Hermione, "You and Ron! Did you have any idea?"

"No! None whatsoever!" Hermione stopped pacing at last and thought hard about it, "but, well, maybe when we were at school we had a few awkward moments. And then there was the whole Viktor Krum situation....but, I didn't, I didn't know he felt this way!"

She turned on Harry, "What else did he say? Does he want to go out with me?"

Harry looked for a moment like he was seriously considering not saying anything else to her, to say that he was just joking. That Ron didn't like her in that way, it was all a big lie. But he stared at her curious and pleading face and let out a long sigh.

"Well, seeing as he is desperatley in love with you, he probably wouldn't mind going out for a few drinks some time."

Ginny sqealed with excitement from the sofa as Hermione flopped down beside her. "Ron?" Hermione muttered, still clearly shocked, "all this time? Even when I - I've got to go and talk to him!"

"You can't! He's in India!" Harry said, relieved that he could stop Hermione from telling Ron that she knew about his feelings and Ron consequently going for Harry's blood.

"But his train doesn't leave for another five minutes. If you apparate you can make it in no time!" Ginny said, clearly pleased with herself for helping.

Harry glared at Ginny and tried to think of another way to stop Hermione, he said the first thing that came into his head, "Well, what about the time difference?!"

Ginny turned to Harry, slightly amused, "From here to King's Cross Station?!"

"Yes!"

Hermione ran out into the hallway to fetch her coat as Harry called after her, "There's no point Hermione! You won't make it!"

Hermione ran back in to the room, "Well, I've got to try!"

She pulled her coat on quickly and Ginny, unable to hide her excitement, ran up to her.

"Hermione? Hermione! What are you going to say to him?"

"I.....I don't really know."

"Well, maybe you should just leave it?" Harry said, "if you're just going to break his heart, that kinda thing can wait."

"But, but!" Ginnny said, grabbing Hermione by the shoulders and looking into her eyes, "if it's good news, you should tell him now!"

"Maybe I'll know when I see him," Hermione said contemplatively, "all I know is I can't wait a week until I see him, this is too big! Look, I should go. I'll speak to you all later."

And with that, she apparated out of sight.

"Hermione, no!" Harry sat down on the sofa defeated and looked up at Ginny and Luna, "he's gonna kill me!"


	4. Wine Glasses and Crazy Sisters

**Hey! I forgot to put a disclaimer in the previous three chapters so....here goes: I admit it, I have no talent whatsoever, I have stolen everything in this story - J.K.Rowling's characters, 'Friends' plotline, you name it, I've nicked it! The only talent I have is mixing two really good stories together and this fanfiction you are reading - is what happens when I do that. So....enjoy! **

Chapter Four: Wine glasses and crazy sisters

A week later Ginny was sitting in the kitchen of her and Hermione's flat with Luna when Hermione walked downstairs wearing a long black skirt, with a fitted, grey top. Her hair was sleaky and straight which Hermione did not do often. Ginny smiled when she saw this, making a guess as to why Hermione was dressed in that way.

"Hey, doesn't my brothers train get in in fifteen minutes? Platform 6 and a 1/2?" she said casually.

"Em...yes." Hermione said, taking two wine glasses out of one of the cupboards, "and I've been thinking about it. A lot. And this whole Ron thing, well, maybe it's not a good idea?"

Ginny's eyes widened with shock, "But....why?!"

"I don't know. It's just...I thought about it that night when I found out. I thought about all the way to the train station, and when I missed him I thought about it all the way back. And my initial gut feeling was that it would be really great."

"It would be Hermione! It would!" Ginny said desperately, grabbing hold of one of Hermione's hands, "we'd be like friends in law! And you already know everything about him!"

"But...what happens if it doesn't work out?" Luna added, jumping into the conversation.

"Exactly." Hermione said, nodding her head towards Luna.

Ginny looked at Luna increduously, "Why would it not work out?!"

Luna shrugged, "sometimes these things happen."

Ginny turned on Hermione, "is he not cute enough for you?! Does he not make enough money?!"

"No!" Hermione said, slightly bemused at Ginny's overreaction. "You know those sort of things don't matter to me!"

"Maybe there's someone else?" Luna interjected vaguely.

"Is there?!" Ginny almost yelled, "Is there someone else?!"

"What?" Hermione said, trying to calm Ginny down, "of course there's no one el-"

"Then why the hell are you dumping my brother?!" Ginny asked, folding her arms.

Hermione walked over to the fridge and got out a bottle of wine, "I don't know what has gotten into you, but the reason, the _only_ reason, that I don't think that Ron and I should start going out is because I feel like we might ruin our friendship. And there would be so much pressure-"

"No!" Ginny shouted, jumping up and rushing over to Hermione, "no pressure, no pressure! None!"

Hermione sighed and sat the wine bottle on the table, "Ginny, nothing has even happened yet, and you're already so-"

"I am not 'so'!" Ginny said defensively, "Okay, I was a little weird there at first, but I'll be good! I promise!"

Ginny smiled innocently at Hermione just as the doorbell rang.

"Oh!" Hermione said, heading in the direction of the front door, "that'll be Steven."

"Seeing someone behind my brother's back?!" Ginny yelled, startling Hermione.

Hermione turned back and arched an eyebrow at Ginny.

"Is exactly the sort of crazy thing you won't be hearing from me!"


	5. Dreadful Dates and Delicious Daydreams

**Okay, I probably should have explained this at the begining, but I didn't because I have the worst memory in the world! But here goes - this particular fanfiction of mine is going to be set in three parts (you know, like a trilogy.....) this part that you are reading is the first part and as soon as I am finished I will post another story, which will be the second part. And so on. Did that make any sense _at all_? No? Well, bare with me! Just look out for another story by me soon! Thanx, doxy x**

**P.S. Thanks to the people who reviewed, I really appreciate it! **

** laughablechick, (my first reviewer - woo hoo!) thanks for the advice - I hope the pace of the story has sped up a bit, if not I'm sorry, I'm trying though!**

**orlifan18, thank you! Hope you enjoy the rest of my chapters!**

**dreean, thank you also!**

Chapter Five: Dreadful Dates and Delicious Daydreams

Out in the back garden, Hermione was drinking often from her wine glass out of sheer boredom.

"At first I thought it was stupid to get your hair done more than once a month, but after I got into the habit I was addicted! Some people say it is a waste of money, but hey - I have a lot of money to waste, you know what I mean?" Steven said, grinning his pearly white grin. His wine glass was held neglected in his hand as he had been talking away all night.

"Um.....yes, of course. Hah...." Hermione forced laughter, and took another swig of her drink.

Not that she need have bothered as Steven would have continued to yabber on nonetheless.

"Do you know, that I once met this guy, who didn't give two hoots about doing his hair in the morning?!"

Hermione sat back on the bench but jumped in shock when she noticed Ron standing beside Steven. But Steven didn't even appear to notice, he kept talking and talking.

"I _must_ be drunk if I'm halucinating now. You're supposed to be in India." Hermione said to the imaginary Ron.

He simply smiled at her and turned to watch Steven. "I can't believe you'd rather go out with him than me!"

Hermione gasped in indignation, "_I am_ _not_ going out with him! Now, would you excuse me please! I am _trying_ to have a conversation here!"

"Fine!" imaginary Ron said, raising his hands, "just stop thinking about me."

Hermione closed her eyes to force the image of Ron out. However, when she opened them, he was still there, but now he was sitting beside her.

"Can't do it can you?" imaginary Ron said, leaning towards her to say it into her ear.

"Okay! I'm thinking about you! So what?" Hermione said, turning around angrily to face him.

Imaginary Ron smiled at her again then looked up at Steven, who was still chattering away, completely oblivious that Hermione was paying no attention to him at all. "I don't get it, what do you see in this guy anyway?"

Hermione turned and looked at Steven also, he was standing, holding on to his full glass of wine, unbeknown that he was spilling it everywhere as he spoke. "Well, he is a very.......nice person."

They listened to what he was saying at that point, "So, _I_ said 'Come on buddy! Get a real haircut!' "

Hermione screwed up her face in disgust and imaginary Ron raised his eyebrows.

Imaginary Ron took hold of Hermione's hands and said, "Come on Hermione! Give us a chance!"

Hermione shook her head, "Ron! It's too hard!"

"Listen Hermione. I've been in love with you since we were twelve! We could get through anything together!"

"Ron! You're my best friend. If we broke up and I lost you-"

"What makes you think we would break up?" Ron interrupted, "we both know that we are perfect for each other. The only question is - do you find me attractive?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, pondering, "I've never really looked at you in that way before."

Ron brushed a stray bit of hair away from Hermione's face, "Well, maybe you should."

He leaned towards her and kissed her softly on the lips, their mouths barely touching. Hermione licked her lips, still tasting him a little, then, he leaned in again, faster this time and pulled her into a deep kiss. His hands moved from Hermione's hands up to her face, stroking her cheeks. She moved her hands to around his neck. As their kiss became more passionate, she moved her hands down his back slowly and then-

He dissapeared.

"Wow." Hermione gasped, touching her lips.

"Exactly!" Hermione came thudding back to reality with the sound of Steven's voice, "it's those sort of people who don't give a damn about appearance that don't get anywhere in the world!"

"Right," Hermione said, not really taking in what Steven had said, "yes. You know what? I completely forgot. I have to go, I need to pick up a friend at the train station. I'm so sorry! If you want to stay and finish your drink, please do." Hermione stood up and handed her empty glass to Steven. "I'm so sorry, I've got to go. Sorry."

"But..." Steven was lost for words as Hermione ran off without another word.

**Hello there! You have just finished reading chapter five of my story and I would really, _really_ love it if you took the time to review! Your comments are very much appreciated and valued! It's not long until the final of this part of my trilogy (Infact, it's the next chapter). Thanx! Doxy x**


	6. Chocolate Frogs and Unbeknown Kisses

Chapter Six: Chocolate Frogs and unbeknown kisses

Hermione pushed through the busy crowd of passengers to reach Ron's platform. She had a bag of chocolate frogs nervously held in one shaking hand.

She reached the platform just in time for the train coming in, she fearfully and uncharacteristically fidgeted with her hair using her free hand. But however anxious she was, she was also extremely excited about what was going to happen. She wasn't quite sure what it would be, but she knew it would be good. And that was why she had a huge smile on her face as she stood waiting patiently for Ron.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

At the exact moment Hermione stood nervously on the platform, clutching the chocolate frogs as a gift for Ron, a young, pretty asian woman dropped her handbag as she made her way off of the train.

"Hey, you dropped this!" A tall, red headed man called after her, picking it up and handing it to her.

"Oh, thanks Ron." She smiled up at him, taking it off of him.

"No problem." He said, as they leaned towards each other and kissed softly.

Ron smiled and took hold of her hand as they headed for the entrance of the train together.


End file.
